Get Like Me
'''Get Like Me '''by ''Nelly feat. Nicki Minaj and Pharrell ''is featured in Swagology, the twelfth episode of Season One. It will be sung by Aidan, Hayden, and Kaleesha. Lyrics All yall niggas wanna get like me Surrounded by bitches that look like these You know it, you know it You know it, you know it All my niggas be blowing on trees I'm so sick so they throwing up keys You know it, you know it You know it, you know it I say all yall niggas wanna get like me All yall niggas wanna get like me Now who wanna shake don't look and see And then count the bitches, nigga 1, 2, 3 I said and if you feel like something else there Then tell er that you down for something else yea And if she say 'cause as far as it goes Don't worry, she straight like a actress nose You can ball and ball, do it wall to wall Just saying that you can't do it small is all You can floss Rolex over Audemar On the arm and I'm outshining all of yall Can you feel it? Hey hey Do you want more? Hey hey Til yo back sore hey hey So let's go, let's go All yall niggas wanna get like me Surrounded by bitches that look like these You know it, you know it You know it, you know it All my niggas be blowing on trees I'm so sick so they throwing up keys You know it, you know it You know it, you know it UNH! I'm the shizzniyee. You should follow my example - Bitch, i.e. Cause I'm front row, Isaac Mizrayee. In the truck but I ain't suck diznayee! All these hoes wanna get like me Get their own speakers and some pros like me When I'm at the game, all the pros like me Bitch I'm a pro, ain't a ho like me Bitches ain't stuntin' in the cold like me. Some call me bitchie, so Nicole Like me Pull up in the ghost, East Coast like me. My nigga spend money like the coke price free Uhn! Bon voyage, Nicki M. Baby, Buns Minaj. Back-of-the-'Bach Slumpty, Humpty Dumpty; On the back of the bike, these stunts be comfy! All yall niggas wanna get like me Surrounded by bitches that look like these They know it, you know it You know it, you know it All my niggas be blowing on trees I'm so sick so they throwing up keys You know it, you know it You know it, you know it You wrong Why you dance so low to this song? Where your boyfriend at? He gone Is that a napkin? Can you put your number on? You so wrong Drop down shawty, get yo eagle on Tell yo boyfriend you staying with Simone Matter fact put yo number in my phone I'm a fly nigga tatted up with the fade Yea I was rockin' waves when them niggas had braids Air Force 1's then I took em all to J's Now they wanna play dumb like they from the bay I was touring overseas, 2-50 everyday Just came back in the middle of the may In the Maybach with this chick named May Wanna know if she can do me, shawty yes you may See the whole rap game sounded like me Put that on the drums but it sounded like P Shawty say she horny, sound like E Say she wanna bring her partner, okay that sound like 3 Fresh off the yacht, feet in the sand Walk in the club, me in demand Got a whip on the lot, bout 400 grand Go around my neck, pistol close at hand, cause All yall niggas wanna get like me Surrounded by bitches that look like these They know it, you know it You know it, you know it All my niggas be blowing on trees I'm so sick so they throwing up keys You know it, you know it You know it, you know it Videos Category:Songs Sung by Hayden "Viper" Russo Category:Songs Sung by Kaleesha Simone Category:Songs Sung by Aidan Andrews Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs